Where North Meets West
by Elphie Bubble
Summary: When an offhand comment challenges the nature of their friendship, how will Galinda and Ephaba respond? *Gelphie *Bookverse, mostly *Rating for later
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One! It isn't the best stopping point, and I've already gotten quite a bit more written, but I didn't want this chapter to be ridiculously long. :) Happy reading, and please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me, I'm just playing with it.**

The Charmed Circle was enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon beside the Suicide Canal. Fiyero had brought a large blanket and spread it under a maple tree. Avaric had nicked croissants from the dining hall, and Boq had bribed a pair of large watermelons off the Crage Hall gardeners.

Elphaba was leaning against the maple tree, book in hand. Galinda lay with her head in the green girl's lap, enjoying the sunshine and Elphaba's absentminded fiddling with her golden hair. Boq sat cross-legged in the middle of the blanket, gazing enviously at Elphaba and fidgeting slightly. He was occupying himself with eating his watermelon slice, and juice kept dribbling down his chin. Crope and Tibbett were lost in a conversation of their own on the edge of the blanket, giggling madly. Fiyero was laying down, arms crossed over his chest, and he appeared to be sleeping. Pfannee and Shenshen were sitting on opposite sides of Avaric, hanging on his every word and attempting to give him massages. Nanny was also slumbering, snoring lightly, and Nessarose was propped up against the tree beside Elphaba and Galinda.

Elphaba had apparently reached an exciting part of her novel, for she untangled her hand from Galinda's hair to grip the book with both hands. Galinda looked up at her and frowned.

"Don't stop," she said softly.

"Don't stop what?" Elphaba asked, her eyes not moving from the words.

Galinda quelled her desire to grab the book from her roommate to force her to pay attention to her. "You were playing with my hair. It felt nice."

Elphaba looked surprised, as if she had not realized that she was doing it at all, but she reached down to start again. Galinda relaxed against Elphaba's thigh, tuning back into the conversation around her as she did so.

"...so then Tib tried on the bonnet and asked for a dress made to match," Crope said, holding back his laughter to get through the story.

Boq was wide-eyed. "Did she agree to make one?"

Crope nodded vigorously while Tibbett howled, "With yellow and pink piping! It'll be ready for pick-up in a week's time!"

Even Fiyero, in his resting position and eyes still closed, gave a small smile.

Nessa's lips were pursed. "You shouldn't have had her make a dress that you have no intention of paying for."

Crope looked at her as though she were mad. "Of course we're paying for it! No reason to let a perfectly good, fitted dress go to waste, I always say."

Nessa's lips pursed even tighter, and she gave a small "humph" and turned her head away.

Tibbett gazed around the circle. "We told a funny story, so now it's your turn... Avaric."

Avaric chortled and craned his neck around Shenshen who was now occupying his lap. Pfannee sat close by, looking murderous.

But before Avaric could speak, Fiyero sat up and interrupted. "I actually have a story involving Masters Boq _and_ Avaric, if I may share it."

Everyone, even Elphaba, perked up in interest. Boq and Avaric both looked mortified.

"Tib, I think we're about to learn why no one saw Boq, Avaric, or Fiyero all last weekend," Crope said excitedly. It was clear that everyone had been waiting for an explanation for this for some time.

"Well," Fiyero began, looking around to make sure he held everyone's attention. Nanny supplied a rather loud snore. "Last weekend, the three of us hit up a few bars. Now I wasn't paying very much attention, but I suppose that Avaric had a few too many drinks, because on our way back to Briscoe Hall, he decided that nothing would be grander than to climb the dome of the Saint Florix's Cathedral."

Galinda gasped, "But it's massive!"

Fiyero nodded, pleased with her reaction. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, they're doing some restoration work on the cathedral this month, so Avaric found it only too easy to climb the scaffolding all the way to the base of the dome."

Elphaba spoke from behind her book. "Where were you and Boq during all this?"

Fiyero's grin got wider. "Boq was plastered, of course, and right on Avaric's heels the whole time."

Boq blushed deeply.

"I, meanwhile," continued Fiyero with a wink, "kept my feet on the ground, prepared to catch them."

"We didn't need you to catch us," snapped Avaric, "You just stayed down there because you were scared."

Fiyero ignored this and continued, "So I'm standing down there, craning my neck to see them gallivanting around on the dome, making all kinds of noise. And of course, right as Avaric leaned in to touch the pinnacle, two Gale Force officers came walking up the street. I saw them early enough that I was able to run down the alley on the other side of the street before they saw me, but mostly just because they were so distracted by Boq and Avaric's attempts at defying gravity. So I had an unrivaled view of the officers shining their lights up at the dome, trying to figure out who to apprehend. Well, Avaric clambered down the back way and ran off without them noticing."

Here Boq interrupted the uproarious laughter to mutter, "Asshole," to Avaric.

Fiyero continued, "But Boq was really stuck. He was making this face like he had shit himself and was inching around the bottom of the dome, ducking out of the light beams. Of course, that couldn't last forever, and when the sober part of his brain caught up to him, he climbed down and turned himself in."

The others were howling with laughter at this point, and Boq and Avaric were trying to look as small as possible. Boq was having more success since he had gotten a head start.

"So of course," Fiyero continued, chuckling himself, "I had to follow them to the jail and cough up bail for little Boq here. I did have half a mind to make him stay the night there to learn his lesson, but he already looked terrified."

"That doesn't explain why you three disappeared all weekend, though," Elphaba pointed out.

"Well, that's because the story isn't over," Fiyero said, over-emphasizing each word and playfully swatting at the green girl. "Turns out one of the cops had recognized Avaric because he knows his father. So even though Avaric had escaped to hide under his covers in his dorm long before this, the police knew where to find him. In exchange for not telling his father, they had him do community service all weekend. They had Boq come along too, for good measure."

ShenShen broke through her giggling to ask, "But where were you, Fiyero?"

"I went along to get my fair share of amusement. Their punishment was to serve meals to the folks at the retirement home across town. I must say, Boq and Avaric looked absolutely adorable serving apple pie in their little aprons. An old man even hit Boq over the head with his cane for taking too long."

Even Nessa was in stitches, and the loud laughter momentarily roused Nanny, but she quickly nodded off again.

"Moments like these just can't be made up," Crope said dramatically.

"I fear I'll swoon from all the excitement," Tibbett said in a mock-haughty voice before falling backwards in Crope's lap.

Avaric glared at Fiyero, twisted his neck away from the group, and spit a watermelon seed several feet. Fiyero chuckled lightly and spit one of his own, easily outstripping Avaric's attempt. Avaric reached for another piece of watermelon but Elphaba inserted drolly, "If you don't mind, I'd rather not watch your absurd displays of masculinity right now. Not while there is growing grass to observe instead."

Reprimanded, Avaric sat back, but casually flicked a seed at the green girl. "How about you, Miss Elphaba?" he taunted, "Do you have an amusing story about Quadling country to share?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two has arrived! Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

"Not about Quadling country, no. All my amusing stories are gems about Master Boq here."

Boq appeared to be wishing to sink into the ground where he sat, the last humiliation far too recent.

"You look worried," Crope pointed out. "Excellent."

"Boq and I grew up together," Elphaba began, "His mother cared for us both. And he was always rather fond of running around naked. I don't know why. There's hardly anything to show off."

"Elphaba!" Nessarose scolded, but Elphaba ignored her.

"I was forced to attend Unionist services every week, since my father was the pastor. The congregation was mainly older women. Not even my mother could be bothered to go," Elphaba explained, "I was usually beyond boredom, but one particular Sunday, Boq spiced up the holy words of the Unnamed God."

Nessarose had her eyes closed, apparently deep in prayer for the lost souls of those around her who found this so amusing.

"Boq's family members were not churchgoers. I doubt Boq had ever been in there before. But right in the middle of my father's impassioned lecture regarding damnation, Boq, age ten, threw open the doors to the chapel and ran down the aisle, stark naked."

"It was a bet..." Boq mumbled ashamedly.

Elphaba chuckled. "Five women fainted, one was on bed-rest for over a week, and my father cut his lecture short. I've seen the man preach through tornadoes."

ShenShen looked concerned. "Did you get punished, Boq?"

Elphaba answered. "My father gave his mother a stern talking to, but it didn't help much. None of us forgot the sight of Boq streaking through the church, arms above his head in reckless abandonment. Frankly, I don't want to forget."

Boq glared at her sourly, fighting a losing battle against the grin that twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Your turn, Galinda," Elphaba said with a smile.

Galinda didn't open her eyes. "No, no, I have none. I was an extraordinarily ordinary child."

"Oh, Miss Galinda! I'm sure you have some wonderful tale," Boq exclaimed, quickly over his embarrassment with the prospect of learning more about Galinda.

Avaric groaned, "Oh, please, Miss Galinda, distract Boq with a story. I can't bear to see him wishing he was Miss Elphaba any longer." This comment did not get the laughter Avaric expected. Most of the group looked embarrassed, as if Avaric had said something they were also thinking but would never share out loud.

Galinda half-sat up indignantly. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Master Avaric?" she asked shrilly.

Avaric looked around for support but realized he was alone. Awkwardly he said, "Well, you know, you two just spend a lot of time together...And you touch each other a lot. I guess it just seems like maybe you're more than best friends."

Galinda completely sat up now, removing herself from Elphaba and scooting to the edge of the blanket. "How dare you say such a thing, you louse!" She sounded slightly hysterical and was fighting to keep herself under control. "Elphie, tell them it's not true!"

"It's not true," Elphaba said shortly. "Now leave Miss Galinda alone, Avaric, or I'll castrate you in your sleep."

Galinda looked quite happy with this threat, but still very troubled. "I don't feel very well," she announced, "I'm going to my room." And with that, she abandoned the group and walked briskly towards Crage Hall.

"I better go make sure she's okay," Elphaba said, throwing her book into her messenger bag and dashing off after the blonde.

"Now see?" Avaric asked as he settled back into ShenShen's massaging hands. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! They don't appear to be able to cope without each other. Maybe they don't even know it, but there is definitely something there."

No one responded to these words.

"Oh, come on," Avaric groaned. "You won't admit it, but you were thinking it too."

Boq looked down at the watermelon miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! I'm loving the reviews, guys! Keep them up. :D**

**And a special shout-out to my dear bestie, Liasis, for beta-ing even though this isn't her fandom. :)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked has never, does not, and will never belong to me. :(**

Elphaba reached the dorm room only seconds after Galinda had slammed the door. She opened it cautiously, aware of the fact that she could easily be pelted with bottles of fingernail polish. However, this fear was ungrounded. Galinda was merely sitting on her bed, looking extremely confused and hurt.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked tentatively.

"What do you want?" Galinda asked**,** in an attempt at being cold.

"Whatever you want," Elphaba said simply. "Would you like to talk about what Avaric said?"

"Of course not," Galinda replied, "there's nothing to say for baseless gossip!" She opened her mouth as if to say something more, but snapped it shut again and crawled under the blankets. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to take a little nap. I truly do not feel well." She rolled away from Elphaba's concerned eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Elphaba knew she wasn't sleeping, but she also knew that Galinda needed some time alone. Gently, she approached the pink coverlet and tucked the girl in. She wished she could do more, but she knew the uncharacteristic tenderness would probably only disconcert her. She gathered her bag and left for the library.

When the door had clicked shut behind the green girl, Galinda rolled back onto her back, accidentally undoing the constriction of Elphaba's tucking-in. She immediately regretted it, and then she immediately regretted regretting it. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was about Avaric's words that had so unsettled her. Her first inclination was that she feared the damage of her reputation. But no, it wasn't that. She felt strangely detached from how others viewed her on this matter. Her second inclination, although she fought it, was that she had been so affected because she feared that his words might contain some granule of truth.

It was true that she had never consciously thought of Elphaba in such a manner. Not with any fully-formed thoughts. She guiltily remembered a couple less-than-proper dreams she had had on the subject of her roommate, but that was beyond her control. Besides, she told herself, dreams like that were bound to occur when you spent a lot of time with someone. She pointedly ignored the fact that she had never had such a dream about Pfannee or ShenShen. If she had enjoyed recalling them after waking, it was simply because her mind was still, on some plane, occupying the dreamscape. With a sheepish start, she assured herself that her mind must _still _be occupying the dreamscape of the long-past dreams.

Avaric had mentioned touching. But surely that was unfounded. She rarely touched Elphaba, and if she did, it was only in the platonic way between ordinary friends. For example, today at the picnic, she had hardly come into contact with the green girl at all. Galinda suddenly realized how she must have looked to her friends, her head in her roommate's lap, contentment written all over her face.

_Oh._

But that, she quickly justified to herself, was just because she knew Elphaba would play with her hair. It wasn't because she wanted contact with the girl, she just wanted to have her hair played with. A sneaking voice in the back of her head supplied her with a question. _How did you know she would play with your hair?_ Well, of course she had known, because Elphaba had done it before! _And how did you convince her to do so in the past?_ Galinda realized that she had never specifically asked for the treatment, it was just always given when her head was near Elphaba's lap. _And how did you discover this the first time? _Suddenly, Galinda remembered, in vivid detail, a moment back when she and Elphaba had first become friends. Elphaba was sitting in front of the fireplace, puzzling over her math homework, and Galinda had come to join her and read her magazine beside her. As Galinda had flipped through the articles about impressing the men of Oz, she kept glancing over at her roommate. She remembered feeling a feverish need to touch her, maybe to encourage her with her homework, or maybe just because she wanted the contact. Unsure of how to initiate the contact, Galinda had fidgeted uncomfortably for a few moments before stretching out on her back and placing her head into Elphaba's lap. Elphaba had seemed rather shocked, but once she had relaxed again, her fingers had begun weaving through the golden curls.

Galinda shut her eyes tight, wishing the unbidden memory had not surfaced even though it bizarrely gave her a tiny smile. But why did it matter? It was innocent. It wasn't like she spent every moment touching her. Sure, as the semester had gone on, they had taken to sitting together on one bed to do homework, but that was only because Galinda so often needed help with her assignments. Galinda fervently tried to ignore the thought that wormed its way into her brain, scornfully reminding her of the fact that she had often faked needing help in an attempt to get Elphaba to sit beside her.

And it was true that since becoming friends, they were often quite close to one another. In the mornings, when Galinda found herself primping in the bathroom at the same time as Elphaba was braiding her hair, their shoulders always seemed to end up brushing for the duration of their time getting ready. She told herself that the bathroom was tiny. It just wasn't equipped to handle two people at once.

No. That one wasn't true. They had plenty of space to avoid the contact if they wanted to.

Galinda felt like crying. What if everyone, including Elphaba, had noticed this? What if Elphaba thought she was weird or creepy for always being so close to her? Her friends probably all discussed it when she wasn't there. They had probably called her a freaky lesbian.

No. No no no no no. She couldn't be. She had dated the elite men of Shiz, and every other male at Shiz wanted her. She and Fiyero had been the most popular couple in school. She had kissed him, for Lurline's sake! Sure, she had thought of other things while he was kissing her. And when he tried to sneak a hand up her bodice, she had held her breath and wished to be elsewhere. But that was because she just wasn't ready for that yet.

_You could be ready if it was Elphaba_, the cruel voice in her head sneered.

No! She had never contemplated the green hands on her body, the contrast in the skin tones. She had never imagined the green girl's lips moving gently on hers as the long, cascading black hair tickled her skin...

"That is quite enough of that," she said aloud and sternly to herself. "You are being ridiculous."

But was she? She buried her face in her pillow and weeped until she slipped into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba, meanwhile, was having no luck concentrating on her library book. Her mind kept traveling between the words on the page and the face Galinda had made when she realized what Avaric was implying.

She had noticed the amount of time Galinda spent touching her, and she had let it continue. Never having had a true friend before, she assumed that it was normal friendship behavior, but apparently that was not the case.

Elphaba knew how she felt about Galinda, and how she had felt for several months. She had no ability for self-deception, and she was not given to introspection. Her feelings were of no consequence unless they were returned, so she simply ignored them. And from the look on Galinda's face, having romantic feelings for the Green Bean was an abhorrent thought for her. Not that Elphaba could blame her. So she would continue to compartmentalize those feelings, as she had expected to for as long as they persisted.

Essentially, Avaric's comment had changed nothing for Elphaba, but she was concerned for Galinda. The girl did not do well with anything that could tarnish her reputation. Even being friends with Elphaba in public had been a challenge for her.

Elphaba knew she would have to return to the room at some point, although she was not looking forward to it. When the light outside the library began to fade, Elphaba packed up and trudged back to her room. She turned her key in the lock as carefully as possible, and opened the door very slowly to avoid the annoying creak. She sighed audibly in relief when she saw the gentle rise and fall of Galinda's sleeping form under the pink blanket. She would not have to deal with it tonight. If given her way, she would never have to deal with it.

Elphaba's internal alarm woke her at seven the following morning. _It's Sunday_, she reminded herself. She could sleep in as long as she pleased, for, as usual, she had no important social engagements to keep. She closed her eyes, tight, and tried to ease herself back into the thoughtless environment that would lead to sleep. She angrily clenched her teeth when the sunlight streaming through the windows forced itself behind her eyelids. When she and Galinda had been given their room assignment, Elphaba had agreed to let her have the bed beside the window on one condition. Galinda had to open the blinds when both girls were awake, and she needed to shut them before going to sleep.

Just as Elphaba had foreseen when Galinda agreed to this arrangement, the blonde girl rarely kept the promise. Because the window was parallel to Galinda's bed and near the foot of it, the light that came in danced over the blonde's legs and hit Elphaba squarely in the face. Elphaba cursed the designer of the dorms at least once a week. The early morning light had no effect on Galinda's sleep whatsoever but was a menace to Elphaba.

After thirty more sleepless minutes, Elphaba levered herself from the bed and crossed the room to shut the damn blinds herself. This required leaning over Galinda's blanketed legs nearly to the point of laying on them. Elphaba silently thanked her height and slenderness as she hovered precariously over the blonde, fiddling with the window.

The blinds, just as everything else in the girls' dormitories, were over twenty years old. And they were stuck. Elphaba, already feeling frustrated because of her stolen sleep, jerked the cord rather harder than necessary. The blinds closed but caused Elphaba to overbalance, and she quickly thrust out her hands to catch herself on the edge of Galinda's bed. She was very proud that she had somehow managed to avoid even brushing her roommate, but the resulting bouncing of the bed startled Galinda awake.

"_For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction,"_ Elphaba quoted silently to herself, hating that one of her favorite laws had gotten her into such a predicament.

Galinda looked at her roommate, crouched perpendicular over her legs. For one awkward moment, the two stared at each other, and then Galinda quickly scooted towards her headboard, pulling the blanket up over her legs as she hugged them to her body.

_Dear Oz_, Elphaba thought to herself, _she looks as though she thinks I'm going to try to rape her. _She set her jaw. _So that's how things are going to be. _

Elphaba stood and returned to her side of the room, determined not to comment first. She had done nothing wrong, and Galinda had had no right to look at her like that.

Galinda still looked terrified. "Elphaba?" she inquired softly.

"Hmm?" Elphaba had sat down at her desk and was pointedly not looking at her.

"What were you doing just now?"

Well, at least Galinda wasn't so afraid that she couldn't speak to her. "I was closing the blinds. You may recall that we made a deal regarding them. A deal you've broken on more than one occasion."

To her surprise, Galinda did not challenge this. She nodded humbly. "I'm sorry. Last night I was... I was tired."

Taken off-guard by this admittance of guilt, albeit tempered with an excuse, Elphaba only managed a lame, "Well, see to it next time that you take care of it."

Galinda bit her lip. A moment went by. Elphaba thought of seven ways she could address the elephant in the room. She ignored all seven, saying instead, "I'm going back to sleep."

Galinda watched the green girl slip back under her gray blankets and jackknife herself into her customary sleeping position. She too had been considering ways to bring up what had occurred the day before, but she had been too cowardly to voice any of them. It was apparent that Elphaba was angry with her. Galinda could see only one reason for this. She must've been influenced by Avaric's comment and now believed that Galinda was in love with her and was intent on forcing herself upon her. That was why she had acted so coldly just now. It was because she was disgusted with Galinda.

That was why she had so quickly scooted away from the green specter hovering over her. She knew at once that Elphaba had probably been closing the blinds, but she had made a pact with herself. She would not allow herself to touch Elphaba anymore. That would show Avaric. That would show all of them, especially Elphaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay, folks. :) I was distracted with writing later parts of the story. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out! **

**Thanks to Liasis for beta-reading, and she beta-read the last chapter too, but I forgot to credit. Sorry about that!**

* * *

The sudden rift between the former best friends did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Charmed Circle. What began as Galinda simply avoiding contact with Elphaba became a return to their relationship when they first met. They never spoke, except to argue. Mealtimes became a complex system. Since both girls were part of the Charmed Circle, but neither wanted to be with the other, generally only one ate with the group at a time. If both were there, they avoided eye contact. The group suffered because of the new strain on their friendship.

When he felt the behavior could no longer be ignored, Boq approached Elphaba about it.

"What's going on with you and Galinda?"

"Nothing is 'going on.'"

"You two have changed. You used to be best friends. Now you don't even look at each other."

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess she doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

Boq knew pressing for details would get him nowhere. "It's making all of us feel uncomfortable."

"I don't see why it should bother you," Elphaba said. "It's between she and I. It has nothing to do with you."

"We're all friends with both of you. With you two fighting, our group dynamic is different. Everyone feels like they should be taking sides. Your sister is the only one who is glad about it."

"There's certainly no need to take sides. We're not fighting-we're just not friends." Elphaba fought her curiosity to ask Boq whose side he would pick if necessary. "Goodbye, Boq."

Over the coming days, things got worse. Unable to understand what was going on with their friends, the group launched massive attempts to help them reunite. Crope and Tibbett even staged a mock therapy session with themselves as the therapists. Unfortunately, these attempts did nothing but drive the girls farther apart. Elphaba stopped eating with the group whatsoever, choosing instead to eat alone in the dorm.

Galinda knew she had gone too far. By trying to keep Elphaba from thinking that she had romantic feelings for her, she had ruined the best friendship she had ever had. She felt like she was in an irreversible mess. Surely Elphaba would want nothing more to do with her now that she had screwed up so badly. She knew it would hurt her pride, but she had to fix it somehow. She was still surrounded by friends, friends who thought she was better off without a strange green girl in her life, but she missed Elphaba more than she cared to admit. Galinda had hoped that the distance would at least solve the problem of the confusing feelings she was having for her roommate, but despite everything she did, they seemed to be getting stronger.

Pfannee and ShenShen were less than heartbroken with Elphaba leaving the group. They quickly confided to Galinda that they had only put up with her because she did.

"We were so very relieved when you stopped being friends," Pfannee had told her over tea.

"A sensible girl like you should be concerned with your reputation, after all," ShenShen had added.

Pfannee had patted her hand and kissed up as always. "Luckily, you're so pretty and fashionable that I don't think your reputation was hurt too badly. Now that you're no longer friends, I'm sure everyone will stop speaking about you behind your back."

ShenShen had giggled in a way that made Galinda think that the majority of gossip about herself had come from these two.

Thinking back on it, she was disgusted. Before Elphaba, those two had been her closest friends. She supposed they felt she had fallen back on them again, but truth be told, she hated being with them. They were ridiculously shallow and superficial. If Galinda's reputation had slipped any lower, they probably would have dropped her in a moment. As it was, their friendship had only come about in the first place as a tool for social climbing. She had a bad taste in her mouth when she realized that she had been every bit as bad as them when she had first arrived at Shiz.

_I'm glad I've gotten so much better, _she thought to herself. But she knew that was a lie. She had not gotten too far from what she had been. Avaric had threatened her reputation with one tiny comment and she had given up her best friend over it. If she truly was so different from Pfannee and ShenShen, she would do everything in her power to get Elphaba back and damn her reputation. She didn't think she had the strength to face her, though. She longed for someone to talk to, but who?

During science, she stealthily passed Boq a note and let out a sigh of relief when no one intercepted it.

She hurried to the north corner of the courtyard after class, and Boq was already there waiting for her, sitting at a small wrought-iron table. She sat down across from him, slightly out of breath.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" he asked, the curiosity in his tone shaded with hopefulness.

Guiltily, she realized that her note, which had only given the place and time to meet, had given him hope that she had reconsidered her feelings for him. Well, best to disappoint him quickly.

"It's about Elphaba."

He sat back, clearly disappointed.

"Boq, I've made a dreadful mistake. I want her to be my friend again, but I have no idea how to go about it."

Although he felt strongly inclined to pout and refuse to help, Boq was a kind-hearted boy, and he really did want their friendship to mend. "Elphaba seems to think that you simply don't want to be her friend anymore. I don't believe she has any reason to deny another attempt at friendship, if you offer."

"I treated her awfully. I was... confused, and I made some poor choices and thought I didn't want to be close anymore. But I was wrong." Galinda carefully did not look him in the eyes.

Boq did not question how she was 'confused.' He truly did not want to know. When Avaric suggested that the girls were more than friends, Boq recognized that it could be the truth. He did not believe that they had had a simple fight. Instinctively, he believed it was closer to a lover's quarrel, but he was still very much in love with Galinda and would have refused to listen if she tried to tell him that his hunch was right.

"Elphaba and I are friends," he said, "but you've always been closer to her. I know she can be difficult, but I think if you break down your pride to ask for forgiveness, that will be all it takes. I could be wrong, but I think she is just as unhappy as you are right now."

Galinda knew he was right, but she dreaded facing the girl. "If that's what it takes," she told him firmly, **"**that's what I'll do."

That evening, when both girls had returned to the room, Galinda steeled herself for some humility. Just as she was about to apologize, Elphaba noticed a bottle of pink nail polish that had rolled from Galinda's side and was now encroaching on the spotless half of the room belonging to her. She scooped it up and tossed it in her trash can.

"Pardon me, Miss Elphaba, but that was mine!" In one moment, she had gone from humility to rage at the green girl.

"How strange. It looked like trash to me. And since it was on my side, I had no way of knowing that it belonged to you," Elphaba said nastily.

In the early days, they had often fought over their different housekeeping styles, but as their friendship grew, the imaginary line was erased, and Elphaba only complained when things got out of hand. It appeared that the line was back.

Galinda took a deep breath and reminded herself that this would never have happened if it had not been for her sudden coldness. She couldn't blame Elphaba, and if she needed to give up one bottle of nail polish for her, well, it was worth it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left it on the floor," she said quietly.

Elphaba looked very surprised that this was her reaction, but said nothing.

"I'm also sorry about... how I've been treating you," she continued.

Elphaba looked unsure about what to do with herself. She simply nodded for Galinda to continue.

"I had no right to do that to you, and I feel badly about it. I want to be your friend again, Elphie." A single tear squeezed under her eyelid, and she brushed it away quickly.

"I would hate to damage your reputation further, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said.

The use of her formal title after Galinda had used her pet name for Elphaba hurt her, and she knew she wasn't getting off the hook as easily as she had hoped. "I was stupid to ever value my reputation over your friendship. You truly are the best friend I've ever had, and I miss you. Please forgive me. Please."

Half of Elphaba wanted to hug the blonde so hard she would stop breathing, but half of her wanted to continue to be nasty to her. Like an abused animal being showed kindness for the first time, she did not know how to react. She saw another tear slide down Galinda's face, and she hated herself for considering punishing her further.

"I forgive you, you silly girl," Elphaba said off-handedly, afraid to let on how much this meant to her.

Galinda let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. A huge weight had been lifted, and it hadn't been nearly as difficult as she thought it would be.

"Now would you care to tell me why you were upset with me in the first place?" Elphaba asked.

_Shit. _Of course it hadn't been that easy. How in the world could she explain her fear of Elphaba discovering her feelings without Elphaba discovering her feelings? Suddenly bold, Galinda decided to simply tell her. If that didn't prove that she was caring less about her reputation, nothing would.

"Pfannee and ShenShen told me that you were ridiculing me behind my back. I realize now that that was a lie, however, and I'm sorry for believing them."

_What the hell? Where had that even come from? Dammit! _So much for telling her right now.

Elphaba knew that Galinda's fib was just that, but she certainly wasn't going to push.

Elphaba went off to bathe with oil, and Galinda was left alone to hate herself for being such a coward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, dear readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

**Thanks to Liasis for beta-reading.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

* * *

Galinda knew she was a stubborn person. When she truly wanted something, everything else disappeared from her mind until she got her way. If she could simply convince herself to momentarily ignore her fear, her stubborn will would allow her to tell Elphaba how she felt for her. She did not know how Elphaba would react, but if there was any good time to tell her, it was now, before their friendship totally healed. That way, if Galinda had to lose her, it would be less of a shock.

She had been mulling it over and over in her head: how she would say it, how Elphaba would respond, and most importantly, what she would wear. It was when she decided on her wardrobe that she committed to breaking the news to her roommate. She would wear her favorite dress. It was white with pink edging and lace that just trailed the ground and had a fantastic bustle and scooped neckline. Of all of her dresses, this one complimented her porcelain complexion and her physical assets the best. And she had worn it today, which meant that she now owed it to herself to tell Elphaba. If she did not, she would have to wait at least a full week before the dress was cleaned again, and that was just too long. Telling Elphaba in any other attire was simply out of the question.

Classes were over, and Galinda was on her third cup of tea at the small cafe on campus. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have thought it strange that she was sitting alone. If they had looked closely, they would have noticed how badly her hands were shaking as she held the teacup. She had allowed herself to stall here long enough, and she forced herself to pay for her tea and begin the walk back to her room. She took a longer route than was strictly necessary, but when she reached her building, she felt her nervousness evaporate, replaced with that stubborn desire to get it over with.

She entered the room and sat down on her bed as nonchalantly as possible. Elphaba was sitting at her desk, flipping through a book. Galinda was relieved she was here and not at the library - confessing there would have been somewhat more challenging. She cleared her throat, but her roommate did not seem to hear her. She repeated it three more times at increasing volumes before Elphaba snapped out of her book and looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda started, trying to sound matter-of-fact and mask the fear in her voice, "For some time now, I've been grappling with certain...feelings." She took a mental breath and plowed on. "I feel it's high time I share those feelings with you."

For the first time in her memory, she had one hundred percent of Elphaba's attention. The green face was totally blank, which did nothing to calm Galinda's nerves.

She took another mental breath. "I think I might be in love with you." She despised how her voice wavered when she said 'love.' For Oz's sake, she was a grown woman!

This inner dialogue was quickly cut short as she searched Elphaba's face for some sign of how she was receiving this news. As usual, it was completely unreadable.

"You think you might be in love with me," Elphaba repeated, tonelessly.

"It's conceivable," Galinda said carefully. She had expected Elphaba to storm out in disgust or either lift her off her feet and spin her around in the air. This complete lack of emotion seriously confused her.

Elphaba looked as though she were pondering for a moment. "Well," she finally said, "I suppose I'm in love with you too."

"Oh." Galinda could not describe the nervous excitement that was flooding her stomach.

Elphaba looked at her for a moment longer before reaching for her book and continuing reading.

_What?_ Galinda wanted to scream. She had so many things tumbling through her mind that they just came out in an unintelligible jumble. "Miss Elphaba! I-and you-we... I thought when two people realized they were in love they… Certainly not everyone goes back to their books? I mean... aren't you going to do something?"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know... something dramatic?"

Elphaba snapped her book closed. She did not look at Galinda, but stared at the desk. Galinda thought she could see a trace of a dark green blush forming around her cheeks.

"Miss Galinda, I am not entirely given to romance. Acknowledging that unwanted feelings exist is not the same as acting on them. Despite your feelings for me, I am still just the awkward Green Bean."

Galinda's hopes fell and she suddenly felt a fool. "If your feelings for me are unwanted... well, I'm certainly sorry." She felt a flush beginning on her own face, and she felt nearly feverish. She had known all along that Elphaba did not want to be with her; why had she convinced herself otherwise?

Elphaba finally looked at her. No longer blank, her face was surprised. "I never said my feelings were unwanted."

"But you-" Galinda spluttered. She felt she could burst into tears from her confusion.

"I simply thought that a girl like you would not take kindly to the idea of being... in love... with a girl like me."

Galinda had never heard such sincerity in her voice. "It was strange at first, but I have had a lot of time to think about it. Don't cut yourself down, Elphie. You're smart, and fun, and beautiful, and-"

Elphaba turned to face her so sharply that Galinda was startled into silence. The green girl was surveying her intently, as though afraid she was the butt of a terrible joke, as when Galinda had given her the pointy black hat.

"Elphaba?" she asked hesitantly. Her roommate looked angry instead of flattered. "I really do think you're beautiful. I'm not just saying that."

Elphaba nodded, but Galinda could see she didn't truly accept the compliment. She seemed ready to end the conversation, but Galinda wasn't done yet.

"I know that we had a rocky start, and just when we became friends, it seemed to fall apart again because of what Avaric said that day, but I'm so glad he said it. He helped me realize something that was inside of me all along. When I say these things to you, Elphie, I'm not lying. Please believe me." Somewhere along the way, Galinda had lost her fear and these words came out far easier than she had expected.

"I believe you. But Galinda, everyone knows you're the most beautiful girl at Shiz. You can have anyone here that you want. There's no logical reason for you to pick me. I think perhaps you're confused."

"Dammit, Elphaba, get it through your stubborn head. I'm in love with you. Love isn't logical, but it's real. I want to be with you!" Galinda mentally kicked herself. So far, Elphaba had not displayed any desire to go beyond a confession of attraction, and if she pushed too hard, she might destroy the few remnants of their friendship. This was not how she had imagined it at all. Elphaba was supposed to take the lead and kiss her and stroke her cheek and light candles or something. And Elphaba was right: socially, Galinda was far above her. How could she not be ecstatic that the most popular girl in Shiz wanted to be her girlfriend?

Elphaba was beginning to look like a caged animal. She was picking at her nails nervously. "I... would like to be with you," she took her time with each word, "But I don't want you to regret that decision later. You've never been with a girl, you might change your-"

Galinda had had enough. She crossed to the desk in two strides and kissed the green girl full on the mouth. She stepped back, feeling suddenly shy, but when Elphaba actually smiled, surprising Galinda with a flash of white teeth, she felt some of her usual smugness return and she smiled too.

"Well, that's sorted," she said matter-of-factly, and for once, she was the one to escape to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Liasis for beta-reading. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Galinda had been in the library once before, when Morrible took the students on a quick campus tour on their first day, but she had not been back since. On that first day, the term had not officially begun, so the library had been all but deserted. Galinda had always pictured Elphaba as the only one in here because of that. She was surprised to see how many of her fellow students were studying and reading at the tables and armchairs dotted throughout the massive building. Galinda just wanted somewhere to be alone with her thoughts, but the only areas that looked secluded were the bookcases in the reference section, which was squeezed in a corner of the room. She found an empty aisle and headed down it, sitting on the floor when she reached the wall. She grabbed a book to bury her face in so that she wouldn't be recognized, and she let her thoughts finally take control. Elphaba was going to be her girlfriend. Galinda's pride was still a little hurt that she had not seemed more excited by this, but she also knew it was not in her nature to behave that way. It had been foolish of her to expect Elphaba to turn into a romantic and gentle lover simply because she had told her how she felt. Elphaba operated on logic, and logic had no place in romance. And besides, the girl had a socially inept background. She had warmed up to being a friend after a great deal of awkwardness, and converting to a lover would be much more difficult for her. Galinda knew she had superimposed her idea of normalcy onto her roommate, but she couldn't do that again. She had to accept that Elphaba was very different from her, and she would do things her own way.

Galinda sighed. She really did love her, but it wasn't going to be easy. She wanted Elphaba to take the lead, but as she did have a good deal more experience, she would probably have to guide her for a while. Galinda briefly replayed kissing her, and she grinned idiotically into the encyclopedia. She was not one to consider all ramifications of her actions ahead of time. She would play this by ear, and with her usual optimism, hope that it would all work out right in the end. She made a mental promise that she would let things move naturally and not give in to her own impatience.

Her head feeling clearer now, Galinda returned to her room, only to find it empty. She assumed, correctly, that Elphaba had also gone to think things over. Quite content, she climbed into bed.

Elphaba, her usual hiding place stolen from her, found herself sitting on a bench in the Shiz vegetable garden. The only light came from the moon, but she didn't mind the dark. Galinda had kissed her. On the lips. The blonde had avoided so much as brushing her arm for weeks, and out of nowhere, she kissed her. She would never understand that girl. She wasn't entirely certain Galinda understood herself, and that was what concerned her. If Galinda hadn't truly thought this out, it would probably end messily. But she also knew that for her to do something as drastic as say she was in love with someone as generally disliked as herself, she probably meant it. But where to go from here? Galinda wanted to be her girlfriend, and that terrified her. She feared she could do nothing but disappoint her. Still, the idea of Galinda being hers was one she had dreamed of for a long time, and no matter how out of her comfort zone she felt, she wouldn't let the opportunity pass her by. She sat quietly for a few more minutes, appreciating the warm breeze and the sound of the crickets before returning to the room.

Galinda was still awake when she returned, but she said nothing. She just watched Elphaba climb into bed with a small smile on her face. She longed to join her, to have those green arms encircle her, but she had to make good on her promise to herself and let Elphaba set the pace.

"Goodnight," Elphaba said quietly.

Galinda was positive there was something in her tone akin to happiness. "Goodnight, Elphie."

The next morning, they got ready for class in silence. By some unspoken agreement, the gulf that had opened when Galinda began to fear touching her roommate had closed itself. They stood quite close, brushing each other occasionally, as though they had never stopped. Galinda's resolve wavered once or twice, simply because she wished to kiss the green girl again, but she refused herself the pleasure.

The seating in their mathematics lecture was arranged in alphabetical order, so Galinda's row was headed by Elphaba, then Fiyero, then herself. Generally, she doodled in this class, but today she found herself strangely fascinated with Elphaba. With Fiyero in the way, she could really only catch occasional glimpses of green hands, but she studied them closely. Elphaba took notes furiously, and every now and then she paused to push her glasses further up on her nose. They reminded Galinda of a conductor's hands, moving fluidly and confidently. Perhaps Elphaba was socially awkward, but she definitely had a certain grace about herself.

After class, Boq approached her to ask if she would be eating with the group. He glanced over awkwardly at Elphaba, unsure of how to treat her now that Galinda was shunning her.

"I would love to Boq," Galinda told him. "Elphie?" she called.

Elphaba was hurriedly jotting down a few last minute notes before the professor erased the board. She turned when she heard her name.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded and Galinda smiled at Boq. "We'll meet you under the tree."

Boq watched as Galinda flounced off to get her lunch, and he shook his head. Girls made no sense, but he was glad the friendship was back to normal.

The rest of the group was also pleasantly surprised when both roommates joined them. ShenShen and Pfannee were the only two who didn't look happy to have the green girl rejoin their midst. However, even Avaric knew better this time than to say anything. Everyone was afraid that commenting on their rekindled closeness could result in another fight.

When Elphaba had finished her sandwich, she removed the books from her lap and stretched her legs out. Galinda knew that was her way of inviting her to lay her head on Elphaba's lap. Slowly, as if testing the waters, Galinda leaned back and rested her head the way she used to. Immediately, their were green fingers running through her curls. She looked up at the green jaw above her, and Elphaba glanced down at her and smiled.

Something jumped in the pit of Galinda's stomach. Sure, they had done this as friends, but it was different somehow. Now they had a secret; they knew they were in love. Although she was nearly nineteen, Galinda felt like a silly little girl with her first crush. She noticed the green hand resting on the ground, and gently, she intertwined her fingers with it. Elphaba did not pull away but stroked Galinda's hand with her fingers.

Boq cleared his throat, and Galinda lazily turned to see that everyone was staring at them. For the first time in her life, she didn't give a rat's ass. She closed her eyes contentedly as Elphaba continued to play with her hair. Conversation resumed around them.

Later, after classes, the roommates were on their respective beds, doing homework. Although Elphaba was only eight feet away, Galinda felt incredibly lonely. Not to mention that because she had been so distracted in mathematics, she hadn't the faintest clue how to do her homework assignment.

"Um, Elphie? Do you know how to do number... well, all of them?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Yes. Come here. I'll help you."

Galinda's stomach fluttered again. Once again, this was something that had happened time and time again, but was somehow different now. She crossed the room and sat down on Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba looked at the large space between them. "I can't help you from all the way down there," she said with a smile.

Galinda grinned and scooted so close that their thighs brushed. She barely contained an excited tremor that threatened to take over.

Elphaba began the complicated task of trying to explain higher level mathematics to a very distracted blonde. Finally, she laid down the textbook. "Galinda, what are you thinking about? It's clearly not math."

Galinda blushed. "I was thinking about you."

Elphaba suppressed a small smile. She stroked Galinda's cheek gently. "Try to get this, my sweet. Work before play."

Galinda had closed her eyes at the contact, surprised it affected her so. But Elphaba was right, and she needed to get her work done. She put in more effort and found that it wasn't so hard once she was paying attention. Elphaba rewarded her with a pat on the head and then disappeared into a science book.

Galinda was slightly disappointed. So far, Elphaba had made no move to do anything beyond what they had done as friends. Still, she would be patient.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm loving all the reviews, guys. :) You really make my day. Please keep it up!**

**Thanks to Liasis for beta-reading, as always.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

* * *

"How about you, Nessa? Are you in?" Crope questioned.

"I most certainly am not!"

"Come on," he wheedled, "it'll be fun."

"Illegality is _not_ fun. I think if you were to consult the scripture of the Unnamed God, you would find some passages addressing this very subject, and I for one-"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to preach to us," said Avaric, interrupting the beginnings of her rant. "Which of the rest of you are coming?"

Crope, Tibbett, Boq, Fiyero, and ShenShen raised their hands.

"Pfannee!" hissed ShenShen, "You said you would come! Don't make me be the only girl!"

Pfannee hesitantly raised her hand too.

"Oh, Miss Galinda, you have to join us!" Boq beseeched, almost frantically. "It's bound to be dull without you."

"I don't know..." Galinda said. "What if we get into trouble?"

"We won't," Fiyero assured her. "Horrible Morrible goes to bed very early, from what I've heard."

"Yeah, you would know, dear Prince," Avaric laughed, miming suggestively. Fiyero punched him playfully in the arm.

Galinda bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'll go if Elphaba does."

"You know I can't go swimming, with or without clothes," Elphaba told her patiently.

"You can still come, though!" Tibbett encouraged. "I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing some of us in our skivvies." He looked knowingly at Galinda, who blushed.

Elphaba pretended she had not heard Tibbett. "I would hate to deny Miss Galinda her fun, so I'll come along. But if one of you so much as splashes me, I'll kill you." She grinned.

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed, "Surely you're joking! Father brought us up better than that. Sneaking around, skinny-dipping in the middle of the night... what would he have to say if he knew?"

"My dearest Nessarose," Elphaba said, delivering a quick kiss to her forehead, "I don't give a damn what Father would say. Ah, here comes Nanny now."

"I'll tell her, Elphaba. I swear I will," Nessa threatened.

"You'll do no such thing. Nanny knows she can't control me, and getting all your friends in trouble is not the way to stay on their good side, Dear One." Somehow even when Elphaba was bullying Nessarose, her tone was filled only with devotion and love.

Nanny helped Nessa get to her feet and began to lead her off for her nap. "I'll be praying for you all," Nessa called out grumpily, "but I doubt even that will save you from damnation."

As usual, no one paid her any attention. That evening, as soon as it was properly dark, the group met in the courtyard to make their way down to the Suicide Canal. Students going skinny-dipping was a fairly common occurrence, and one that the boys had often taken part in. But Galinda couldn't help but be nervous. She didn't usually break rules, and she knew that she was breaking all sorts of them by doing this - but she was also excited. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins, and it reminded her of the couple of times she had gotten drunk while here at Shiz. As it was, the group had already had a few glasses- the boys more than the girls.

When Galinda spotted Tibbett, she had to bury her face in Elphaba's shoulder to keep from laughing aloud. He was wearing the yellow dress he had told them about, and was treating every step as if he were on a runway. Crope was wearing the matching bonnet, and dancing around Tibbett. Boq couldn't contain himself and burst into laughter, getting himself shushed quickly to avoid being caught.

Avaric produced several bottles of rum from his bag and held them up triumphantly. Laughing quietly and whispering excitedly, the nine of them strolled to the water's edge. Elphaba immediately sat down to rest against a tree, prepared to keep vigil since she couldn't join in the fun. Fiyero stripped down to his boxers and dove in, the first in the water. Tibbett snuck up behind Crope and pushed him in. After a huge splash, Crope surfaced, spluttering, with the drenched bonnet plastered to his head. Before he could get his revenge, Tibbett had stripped off the dress, thrown it over a tree branch, and cannon-balled in. Avaric was trying to convince ShenShen and Pfannee to come in with him, but they had suddenly been struck with shyness and were refusing. Avaric shrugged his shoulders, removed all but his underwear and jumped in. When he surfaced, he shook his hair off of his face and smiled up at them. They tittered, but made no move to join him. Avaric went underwater for a moment, and when he emerged again he was holding his underwear in his hand. With a knowing smirk, he tossed them up onto dry land. ShenShen and Pfannee looked at each other, and without a word began the complex task of undoing their buttons. Finally, stripped down to their skivvies, and after a few more sips of rum to encourage themselves, they jumped in, squealing at the cold water.

Now only Boq, Elphaba, and Galinda remained on land. Elphaba was amused with the antics of her friends, but Boq and Galinda were suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure about this idea. Galinda found the rum in the grass and helped herself to a huge swig. Wordlessly, she handed it to Boq, who accepted it like a life raft. After downing a generous portion, he stood up, took a deep breath as if to man himself up, and removed his shirt. He tried to wink at Galinda, but it came out more like a grimace, and in his embarrassment, he stumbled and fell backwards into the water. Everyone laughed heartily, and he soundly splashed Fiyero, who was closest.

Now Galinda was the only one who hadn't joined in, and Elphaba watched her curiously to see what she would do.

"Galinda, come on in!" ShenShen called from her perch on Avaric's shoulders.

"Don't be a chicken," Avaric added.

"She's not chicken!" Boq said indignantly.

Pfannee splashed him. "Well, then, she should prove it."

Galinda looked mortified. By waiting until last, she had put everyone's attention on herself, which was the last thing she wanted in this instance.

"I only just curled my hair a few hours ago," she said lamely, "It'd be a shame to ruin it."

Fiyero was lazily floating on his back. "Galinda, either come in, or we're coming out to get you. And we'd hate to get your pretty dress all wet."

Galinda shot Elphaba a look for her lack of defense, and she began unlacing her boots. When she had begun to undo the buttons down the back of her dress, Crope shouted, "Elphaba, help her with that or she'll never be ready."

For once, Elphaba obeyed and she scooted over to Galinda to help with all the tiny buttons. She was glad it was dark, because she could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. When Galinda realized her fingers were just in the way, she just leaned forward and let Elphaba do it by herself. When she had finished, Galinda wordlessly stood and pulled her dress over her head, laying it across the same branch Tibbett had used.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Galinda was clad only in her cream corset and lacy pantaloons. The moonlight accentuated her curves and gave her a gentle glow. When she looked back up, she realized Galinda had caught her staring and was smiling gently. Elphaba did not acknowledge this, but when Galinda turned to face the water, she quickly allowed her eyes to have another peek. As Galinda stood over the water, backlit by the moon, everyone turned to look. Boq forgot to paddle and dipped underwater for a moment. Avaric was distracted from the girls trying desperately to regain his attention, and Pfannee and ShenShen felt twin pangs of jealousy and wished they had not cajoled her into getting into the water. Galinda dove gracefully, the result of several years of expensive swimming lessons, and the spell was broken.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, and I'm writing again! Sorry it took me so very long. This chapter has a few little things in it that are my re-imaginings of the Popular scene. :)**

**Thanks to my wonderful girlfriend for beta-ing, and thank to my friend Charlie for reminding me that this story exists. **

**As always, I've loved your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

* * *

An hour later, the gang emerged, dripping and pruned, to lie on the bank. Avaric had the decency to put his boxers back on before emerging from the water. As the group laid around, giggling and chatting, waiting to dry, they remembered the alcohol. No one had thought to bring cups, so the bottles made the rounds several times. Even Elphaba helped herself to enough to feel tipsy. She couldn't quite remember how it had happened, but at some point Galinda had fallen into her lap. All but her blonde hair was dry at this point, and despite her drunkenness, she was taking special care to keep it from brushing Elphaba's water-sensitive skin.

Elphaba felt the manicured fingers reach for her hand once again and she allowed the contact. From her vantage point, it was only too easy to peer down at the cleavage spilling over Galinda's corset, but she was fighting the urge to do so. When at last the rum bottles were empty and their underclothing sufficiently dry, the group struggled back into their clothing and made their way back to their respective dormitories. They said their farewells, and Boq hugged Galinda rather longer than necessary. His height put his head at a very enviable position when hugging her. Elphaba fought the desire to hit him. He wasn't a threat, though, and Galinda didn't seem to mind.

When at last everyone had gone, Elphaba assisted Galinda up the stairs to their room. The girl had clearly had way too much to drink and could barely stand. She was giggling weakly and kept trying to tickle the green girl. Elphaba ignored this and gently laid her on her pink bed.

"You need to go to sleep, my sweet," Elphaba told her, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. She went to climb into her own bed, but a hand caught her arm.

"No, Elphie, sleep with me," Galinda said. She scooted over and patted the space beside her. Elphaba eyed it. She couldn't say she didn't want to, because she did, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet, and besides, Galinda was so drunk she would probably not remember having asked to have a bedmate in the morning.

"Not tonight," Elphaba told her gently. "Just get some rest."

The blonde's drunken attempt at a pout did little but amuse the green girl, and when Galinda saw that she was having no effect on her, she switched tactics. "Come sit with me at least. I'm not tired, honest!"

Elphaba sighed but complied. As soon as she was within arm's distance, Galinda grabbed her around the waist with a squeal. Elphaba was taken by surprise. Not thirty seconds ago this girl had been falling asleep coming up the stairs and now, suddenly, she had hidden reserves of energy.

"Elphie!" exclaimed Galinda in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you!" Galinda said, slurring her words slightly. She rocked the green girl back and forth.

Elphaba's arms stiffened as Galinda's fingers trailed up to her neck. The blonde grasped Elphaba's jaw and turned it to herself. Slowly, deliberately, she kissed her. Elphaba did not resist, and she felt her arms muscles relax. Tentatively, she started to kiss Galinda back. When Galinda's hands started to snake through her hair, Elphaba pulled back before the kiss could get deeper.

Galinda looked into Elphaba's face. Elphaba thought she detected a trace of shrewdness that just maybe hinted to a girl who was less drunk than she was behaving.

"Did you like that?" Galinda asked quite seriously.

Elphaba bit her lip. "Yes."

"Hang on a minute." Galinda stumbled over to her dresser, and after rummaging through heaps of clothes, triumphantly brandished a large brown bottle.

"What is that?" Elphaba's tone was suspicious.

Galinda looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure _exactly_. But I know it's alcohol and it's good! Here, try some."

Elphaba thought about it. A moment before, when she had been kissing Galinda, she really hadn't wanted to stop. She had been enjoying herself, but was suddenly scared. Maybe she did need to lower her inhibitions. Maybe that was the first step to being the girlfriend that Galinda wanted. She took the proffered bottle and gulped a mouthful. She cringed slightly, expecting it to burn as the rum had, but it didn't. It actually was pretty good. She could feel it warming her whole body. She took several more mouthfuls, a little faster than she probably should have. She was shocked how quickly she felt the effects.

This time, when Galinda kissed her, Elphaba didn't pull away. There was still a twinge of nervousness, though. When they pulled apart, Elphaba reached for the bottle, but Galinda was too quick for her. She swiped the bottle and danced away, holding it as high over her head as she could. Elphaba rolled her eyes. The blonde was so short that it was still within easy reach, but the green girl decided to play along. She got up to pursue her girlfriend, but every time she got close, Galinda skipped away again.

"Alright, Galinda, what do I have to do to get that away from you?"

"You have to tell me a secret," Galinda said with a sly grin.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "Like what?"

"Like... did you like my undergarments? I noticed you looking at them out by the canal."

Elphaba blushed. "Yes."

Galinda gave a satisfied giggle. "Would you like to see them again?"

It took the green girl a moment to realize what she was suggesting, and the nervousness flooded back. She doubted if all of the alcohol in Oz could make her ready for that yet.

Galinda was able to gather Elphaba's answer from her silence. Instead of pouting, however, she dropped it.

"Come over here to the bed," she urged. "I want to see your hair unbraided."

Elphaba sat awkwardly while her hair was being fiddled with. When it was at last spread across her shoulders, Galinda's face lit up.

"Elphaba," she breathed, "You really are beautiful."

Elphaba remained silent. She doubted she could ever feel comfortable accepting that kind of compliment. Galinda kissed her once more, gently.

"We really should go to sleep," Elphaba said reluctantly. "It's past four."

Galinda complied and went to sit at her vanity to remove her makeup. The green girl headed to the bathroom to change. She looked at her face in the mirror. She really didn't see how her hair being down made any difference at all, but after a moment of hesitation, she decided not to re-braid it before bed.

After a few more chaste kisses, the girls retreated to their respective beds and easily drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As always, I apologize for my long gaps between updating. Now that's it's summer, I really have no legitimate excuse, so I just throw myself upon your mercy. :) Thanks to my perfect girlfriend for beta-ing and for generally inspiring this story.

* * *

Morning came too quickly with three kurt knocks on the door. Elphaba, who usually would have been awake by now, found herself groggily getting up to answer it. The light coming through the window told her it was just past dawn. Elphaba grabbed her bathrobe, and the knocks were repeated, much louder this time. Galinda groaned pitifully and pulled her pillow over her head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Elphaba, tying the sash and opening the door. It was Nanny's impatient face that waited for her, Nessarose looking sulky beside her.

"Now Miss Elphaba," she began before Elphaba could even mutter a greeting, "The other girls' nannies are going out this morning for a little time without their charges. They've asked me to come along, and, as I'm sure you know, I'm not one to turn down a friendly invitation. The problem is, of course, there's no one left to tend Nessa if I leave."

Elphaba caught her hint, but she didn't feel particularly affectionate towards the idea of spending her day with Nessa after yesterday's argument.

"I'll just leave her with you then, shall I?" Nanny continued, clearly anxious to get away. Something in her tone suggested that all the nannies were going out for more than an early morning tea.

Elphaba nodded, and helped Nessa into the room. She turned to say goodbye to Nanny, but the elderly woman was already long gone.

Nessarose, now firmly parked on Elphaba's bed, gave a loud huff. Elphaba sensed she was about to get a 'holier-than-thou' lecture. She began to wish that Nanny had told her when she would be back.

"Now Elphaba," Nessa began, completely indifferent to the sleeping blonde not six feet away, "I've already heard from Boq the shenanigans you got into last night, and I must say I am extremely disappointed. You, a minister's daughter, drinking and carousing into the night? What would Father think? I'll tell you, I've already drafted up a letter to him in which I examine your complete disregard for morality. I'm sure he'll be very interested to hear what you're focusing on here at Shiz, dear sister."

"I already told you, I don't give a damn what he thinks."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Nessa, sighing up a soft prayer for her sister's lost soul. "But I am prepared to offer you a deal. If you simply express penitence for what you have done-perhaps through some community service-I will burn the letter and forget it ever happened."

"That's very kind of you," Elphaba said with a touch of sarcasm, "But I don't feel the slightest bit penitent. Why don't you tell Father that?"

Nessa somehow looked shocked and completely unsurprised at the same time. "You know, there will come a day when you'll have to answer for all this before the Unnamed God, and you won't be able to wit your way out of it."

Elphaba could feel her righteous tirade beginning, and she knew it was easiest to just sit quietly until it was over. She tuned back in occasionally to remind Nessa to keep her voice down and caught phrases like: "the very fires will burn you for eternity," "not a single other soul to comfort you," and "Elphaba, are you even listening to me?"

It was nearly an hour before Nessarose had preached herself out. It was nearly another hour of her sulking while Elphaba read a science book before Nanny returned to collect her, seeming a little tipsier than when she left. Nessa's parting words were, "You'll answer for it someday!"

Elphaba was glad that at least she hadn't gotten lectured for her relationship with Galinda. Although it was unspoken knowledge in the whole group of friends, Nessarose had simply refused to acknowledge it at all. This of course, was fine with everyone. The fewer things Nessa had to preach on, the better.

Although it was now nearing ten, Galinda had not so much as rolled over since Nanny knocked on the door. Not even when Nessa got particularly loud. Elphaba envied her ability to sleep late through anything. It was nearing noon before she finally stirred.

"Urgggerhhrrrr," was the first sound out of her mouth. She sat up and quickly collapsed back on the bed, followed by a louder "Urgggerhhrrrr."

Amused by this dramatic performance, Elphaba came to sit on the bed beside her girlfriend. "Anything I can do to help, Madam?"

"Elphie, you're so goddamn _loud_," she whimpered, holding her head.

Elphaba played the role of patient nurse, putting a damp towel on Galinda's head and holding her for most of the afternoon, even when Galinda's act was clearly over the top.

"Elphaba," she finally exclaimed, "Get me my bottle! This can only be fixed with more alcohol!"

"My dear, that is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said," Elphaba said, kissing her on the forehead. "And you've had plenty of fun with that stuff already."

Galinda's eyes widened. "What did I do? Tell me about every moment. I can only remember blurry things."

When Elphaba recounted about Galinda making her tell a secret, Galinda giggled. "I do actually remember that part," she confessed, "And I remember us kissing." Galinda held her breath, hoping that maybe Elphaba would feel more comfortable with that particular brand of contact, even without the alcohol.

Elphaba looked slightly embarrassed. "Here's another secret for you. I was fairly certain I was doing it all wrong."

"Kissing?" Galinda asked incredulously. "You were fine. You were great!"

Elphaba hadn't realized how worried she'd been about her performance until Galinda assured her it had been fine. She had a mad desire to pick Galinda up and spin her around, but she stayed put.

"So I was... better than Fiyero?" she asked with a sly smile.

Galinda playfully slapped her arm. "You know, if you're worried about your kissing... Well, they do say practice makes perfect," Galinda suggested in her most innocent tone.

Elphaba grinned, feeling truly comfortable with the idea for the first time. "You know I am devoted to my studies," she quipped as she pressed her lips against Galinda's. Galinda responded urgently, but Elphaba pulled back. "I was under the impression that you weren't feeling well," she teased.

"I feel all better," Galinda breezed, "Now kiss me!"

The two shared several moments before Elphaba's stomach rumbled loudly enough to pull them apart, giggling.

"I'm hungry too," Galinda admitted. The two agreed to get food to bring back to the room, and when they had finished, they spent the rest of the day shoulder-to-shoulder, giggling, talking, and growing closer.


End file.
